Mila In The Middle of it All
by RoxyInTheMiddle
Summary: See what happens when Mila meets the weird Wilkersons. Some Smut, lemons, watever you wanna call it. No incest tho sorry. Chapters and loads of drama trust me on tht. Pls Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Note: I dont own this and yatta yatta yatta. Malcolm in the Middle fanfiction

Pure Smut at Times

Chapter 1

"School again," i said outloud to her mom. "Yes, i dont want u missing half of the school year this time. Plus no fighting unless the fucker deserved it and dont get expelled or else," ma said. "Fine, bitch," i said playfully. "Fuck u whore," ma said back. "Mila, I got a date tonight so u could have pizza or dick or watever u eat," ma said as she smirked

Ma was always more of a friend then a parent. Ever since my drug dealer dad left to jail after caught abusing her ma started fucking every man she saw.

I decided to go to school. This high was way bigger then my last one. I knew by 10th grade i will move again. It was a tradition that every 3 years i would move for some reason. Ethier im expelled, ma's new job or boy friend, or dad got out of prison.

As soon as I walked into school the boys started gawking at me. I could easily say i was the hottest girl here. Most of these white bitches may have had the tities but i got both ass and tits.

I came in school to find out i dont even have a schedule. So i had to go the counselors office. She told me tht first i had take to dumbass test so i took it. I wouldn't say im smart but i was smart. Everyone had a problem and mine was my short temper and sarcastic remarks.

As i predicted i passed the shit. She told me tht she gave me more advanced classes. By the time the lesbo stopped talking it was time for lunch. My first day. I was usually the popular bitch tht every would pretend to like but secretly hate. But this school was different i could feel it. I knew tht i probably wont be able to adapt to the richie bitchy life style. Might as well not get expelled and focuss on school.

After lunch where i sat next to some hot guys and popped out my chest (which got me some attention) i went to chemistry. I was forced to sit next to this really geeky/ugly little guy. "Hey," he said. "Hi," i forced out awkwardly. "Are u new," he asked dully. "Na im an undercover 50 year old," i said annoyingly. " yeah, i could tell by ur obvious plastic perfect exterior," he shot. I was surprised by this. Actually he was beginning to look kind of acceptable. "Not my fault i age good. By the could you tell me the guy who gave you tht sex change opperation. My has been wanting to be a girl for years." "As soon as you tell me which alley u got raped in, i want to warn some slutty intellectuals where to go to pop tht cherry." "Please, i bet ur still batting in this baseball game," i said. It wasn't my best and wasn't my worst. He laughed cutely. "Hey im malcolm," he said. "Mila, nice to meet someone who as great comebacks as me," i smiled giving him a sideways glance.

After tht class he asked me to come over to his house afterwards to study. Why not at least I'll have one friend.

I got my bookbag and went to the address malcolm wrote down in my science book. There house was about the size of mine. 2 bedrooms 1 bathroom. There house was cluttered due to the fact there mother Lois loved popping out babies. My house looked a little nicer because it's just me and ma.

Illl continue tommorow love u guys :X


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"MALCOLM! Y DID U LEAVE THE FRIDGE OPEN BEFORE U LEFT," Malcolm's Mom asked (or yelled). "COULD I COME HOME AND RELAX FOR ONE SECOND BEFORE U COME BOMBARDING ME WITH STUPID NON-SENSICAL QUESTIONS THT U ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER TOO," Malcolm argued. "AS SOON AS I COME TO A PERFECT KITCHEN THTS NOT BOMBARDING WITH MORE STUPID LITTLE CHORES I HAVE TO DO. UR GROUNDED FOR A TO UR ROO... who's this," Malcolm's mom asked suspiciously. "Im, Mila. Nice to meet u I've heard many things about in the last couple of hours," i said. "She's cute. U guys could study in his room but i want the door open. Im Lois ,"Lois said continuing to clean. "Do you think she's my girlfriend!? What makes you think tht," Malcolm complained starting a new argument.

After the argument ended we went in and started on the first day bullshit homework. It was preety easy but, I knew what Malcolm wanted. He told me his father Hal is at work, His brother's Dewey and Reese were exploring the sewers and tht his mom was going to work soon which left them an hour 46 minutes and 24 seconds alone.

"Malcolm im leaving ur father will be here in about an hour. Don't try anything Malcolm cause Mila will tell u to fuck off in heart beat," Lois said as she walked out the door.

As soon as she left i made my moves. First I dropped my pencil and picked it up sexyily then i rubbed against on my way to the bathroom then it was time to ask the question.

"Heyy Malcolm are u a virgin," i asked dully. "Y u want to know?" "Just Cause." "Well I've gotten blow jobs but... no i haven't dived in." "Ohhh," you see i hated fucking virgins. I don't like to be the one who took thier innocence. And trust me i wanted some, i haven't had it in a week.

I then un zipped his fly and pulled out his dick. It was uncut and about 6.5" inches long which was pretty good. I then made out with him. His tongue explored my mouth for about a good 2 minutes before i took his dick in my mouth.

It tasted preety great for a nerd. I first licked the head slowly. "Mmmmm," he groaned. Then i went faster and faster going in for a complete deep throat. As i was swallowing his dick i massaged his balls. I then put the balls in my mouth as i was still sucking. I called it the "Intervention" now he was screaming for more.

After a couple minutes he came. I swallowed most of then kissed him with some of his cum still in my mouth. "Ill that's my cum. U r such a pro," he complimented. "Thanks, my turn homo," i said pushing him on his bed. I then took off my panties so he could give me some. He was preety good. He massaged my clit nicely. But the thing got me to remember this pussy sucking the most is when he took his brothers action figure and stuck it in. Thts wat made me scream of absolute pleasure. Thts wat made me cum all over his face. He licked it off without the need to ask.

"U wanna be my girlfriend," he asked shyly. "No," i said without thinking. " good," he replied. "WHY THE FUCK IS THT GOOD. U ASKED ME." I asked angrily." Well cause i thought once u do something wit a girl ur stuck with them," he said. " Ohhh ok," i replied. I then put back on my panties and pants then took my shit and headed for the front door.

"Malcolm was preety good," i said to myself as i ate my pizza i ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: this is when it starts getting interesting

Chapter 3

"Wake up, hon. Time for school," ma said while putting on her clothes to work at her new job. It's some shitty store called the lucky aid. She's dating this fat goofy idiot named Craig. She likes him cause she's never been with a fat guy.

"Do I have 2," i asked. "If u miss school today, u have to stay home all weekend," ma told as kind of a deal. "Yea, I'll stay home all weekend," I agreed

I decided to go to the arcade after finishing the "Blood Stain" which was preety damn scary.

When I get there get there it's completely empty which fine by me. The people there dont even care if you're supposed to be at school. First I played some stupid game called "Mine Critters" which i lost 7 times in a row. As i was walking towards a good looking game called "Zombie Crossing 4: at Midnight" this guy took it away from me when obviously saw me going for it.

"Hey excuse me but i was here first," i said. "Well, actually u weren't or else u would be sitting here," the spiky haired teen said. "Well maybe if u were at school u wouldn't be taking up ppls games!" "How do u know im supposed to be at school," he said surprised. Idiot. "Cause u look like ur a teen." "Well blondie maybe u should stop accusing and start finding another game. How about tht game Princess Rush, tht must be fun!" "First of all my name is Mila, and second of all just because im a girl tht automatically makes all of the other girls in the world like stupid princess games?!" "Kinda, oh and my name's Reese. Reese Wilkerson," he said.

"Holy, Shit ur Malcolm's older brother," I said flabbergasted. " How the fuck do u know tht," Reese asked surprised cause he has never seen me in his life. "I went to house yesterday to study." "Well how come I've never seen u then." "Thts because i moved here a week ago and i went to school yesterday. Im in the smart shit classes with him. He's pretty great at sucking my puss... i mean balls," y the fuck did i mention tht. Maybe he didn't notice. "Yeah he maybe super smart but he sucks alot sometimes. Nice to meet u Mila... u know this is a multiplayer game," he said. "Your on," i said as i hoped in the booth.

We must have played 100 times because by the time we out the booth there was an hour left till school was over. After tht he offered buy me food at McDonalds. I said ok.

He got me 20 piece chicken mcnuggets to share and 2 large drinks of sprite. We tore tht shit up. "Mila, y dont u act like a geek," he asked. " Cause im not idiot. I maybe smart but i could still watch Dead Dragon," i said. "U LIKE DEAD DRAGON," He screamed. "Yeah do u?" "I LOVE RED DRAGON. I SEEN ALL OF THEM EXCEPT THE NEW!" "RED DRAGON 6 REVENGE IS A BITCH!" "YES MY FAVORITE WILL ALWAYS BE PART 2 ESPECIALLY THE PART WHEN THE GUY GRABS THE AX AND CHOPS OFF THE GUYS HEAD RIGHT BEFORE HE GETS STABBED BY RODRIGO WITH A FUCKING SHARP STICK," Resse squealed. "THTS MY FAVORITE 2 WE SHOULD GO OUT TO SEE THE NEW ONE SOMETIME," I suggested. "We should no one in my family likes tht shit anyway."

We then left 20 minutes before school was over. He then took me to my house where my ma was no where to be found. " Well tht was alot fun." I said. "Yeah, heyy u want to be my girl!" "OK SURE I... I... I mean y not," y did i have to sound so eager. "Sounds good, I'll take u out tomorrow babe. After school tho," Dang im so lucky he's way too hot.

After school i waited outside for him. I saw come out. He them came running in to me for a make out. It was wierd tht was our first kiss and he already had tounge in me. "Woah, tht was great," i said going back into the kiss.

See u guys tommorow :X


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As me and Reese were walking down the street i saw Malcolm there walking with this crippled kid. "Ok, reese let's keep our relationship a secret ," i said to him. "Y," he asked confused. "Well not in front of Malcolm at least i mean..u...u don't want ur mom finding out," i said off the top of my head. He cant know I hooked up with Malcolm over a day ago and Malcolm can't know im dating his big brother after tht situation. "Fine, but i like hanging out wit so yea, thts why im hanging out wit u," he said in his own kind of language to himself.

"Heyy, Malcolm," i said as i pushed reese arm off my neck. "Ohhh, heyy. I see you've met my big brother," he said as the kid in the wheel chair struggled to turn around. "Ohhh, him. I met him at lunch. Y didnt u tell me how cool he is," i asked. "Malcolm... thanks... for...introducing me," the handicapped kid said. "Ohhh yea the smart ass is Stevie," he said. "Nice to meet u," i said. "U know Stevie is a jerk off so i suggest u stay away from him," reese said protectively. "Says... the one... who just... met her minutes... ago," Stevie struggled. "No we met yesterday at the... shit," Reese why the fuck u have to be so stupid.

"Wait didn't u meet him today," Malcolm asked. "No, i met him at the arcade yesterday while skipping school," as long as we dont say we going out. "Yeah, she's fuckin great thts y she's my girlfriend," FUCK! "YOU GUYS... ARE GOING... STEADY," Stevie said surprised. "I guess so," i said punching numb nuts at the same time. "U KNOW HE'S AN IDIOT,"Malcolm screamed. "What are jealous Malcolm," reese said. "Yes because... because, ur a bully," he said. Thanx God he understood not to say shit. "Ohh don't worry, i love the bully type ," i said while hugging reese.

"Well... he's... ur... problem... now,"stevie said. Resse then picked me up and proceeded to kiss me. I started to grind on his hips as our kiss deepend. He then grabbed my ass aggressively. I gasped in surpise. I then i opened my eyes enough to see Malcolm's jealous face. "Eeehmm. Should we get going," Malcolm said. Reese then let me go. "Don't tell mom tho douche bag," reese said. "Wat ever," Malcolm said.

I'll continue to write when i get at least one review!


End file.
